Maybe Stupid But Helpful
by Vermilion Steps
Summary: It's been three years since the Eclipse incident happened. Since years already passed, what would you expect on the country, Fiore? Improved structures, technology, and maybe improved relationship of these two certain mages. Who knew that some Facebook application will be the bridge. If so, thanks to the makers! Jellal x Erza fic.
1. He Tried It

**Hello Everyone! Welcome to my first fan fiction of this account. I got this idea when I was playing 'Who is your K-PoP Boyfriend' thing on facebook. Guess who I got? Neh, there's a possibility that you might don't know him so it's Jang Geun Suk. Back to the topic, so I created something like that using Jellal x Erza as the main characters of this. Jellal x Erza is my favorite pair. Hope you will read this story and the sequel (if ever).**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail and Facebook**

CHAPTER 1:

It's been three years after x791's Grand Magic Games and the Eclipse incident. Good thing no one died but it left severely injured people and destruction of properties. The situation is back to normal, thanks to the effort of us people of Fiore. A lot of things happened like I am no longer a criminal by the Magic Council (long story, I might finish it telling tomorrow if I elaborate), Crime Sorciere was disbanded but we are still together in one guild, that guild is Fairy Tail, I gained my Wizard Saint status back also Laxus who is the new guildmaster of Fairy Tail. His grandfather just resigned last year, much to our dismay but I'm sure Laxus will be a good master. Fairy Tail is still the strongest and wreckless guild in the whole Fiore. Being a member of the guild, I can't avoid destroying structures during missions.  
Since years passed already, there were newly improved technologies. We encountered this thing called 'internet'. We developed our own cellphones and other gadgets just like the other countries. Our country's gadgets are way too different Instead of electricity or batteries as its source of energy, we use our own energy. It's not a great cost anyway since it only consumes about 3-5% of energy, depending on the gadget and on how many times it will get low energy due to overusing the gadget. And here I am, facing in front of this close-open, flat thing called laptop. I am currently accepting some friend requests in this social networking site called 'facebook'. At first, I thought it was some educational site but I was wrong, really wrong. Now I am done accepting, here I am in the home page scrolling down and down, looking some photos until got my attention.

**"WHERE'S YOUR FIANCE NOW? IT'S ALREADY THREE YEARS! DO NOT TELL ME SHE DUMPED YOU!"**

After reading this, I don't know will be my reaction HAPPY-ANGRY-BOTH. In short, can I laugh at this? It's been three years really, I almost forgot this. If you are wondering on whose status is this, it is from the great Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail. The next thing I knew is that I'm reading the comments.

**Erza Scarlet**  
"WHERE'S YOUR FIANCE NOW? IT'S ALREADY THREE YEARS! DO NOT TELL ME SHE DUMPED YOU!"  
**Likes 40 Comments 250 Shares 6 2 hours ago, near Fairy Tail Hills, Magnolia**

**Ultear Milkovich:** Ah his fiancee? He is J***** ?!  
**Meredy Milkovich:** JELLAL!  
**Erza Scarlet: -_-**  
**Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki:** Do not worry Erza, I can be your husband.  
**Eve Tearm:** We support you senpai !  
**Mirajane Strauss:** Give him some time Erza, don't worry HE will propose to you.  
**Erza Scarlet:** 'HE' who?  
**Evergreen Soon-to-be Strauss:** . .Ichiya. :3 -_-  
**Erza Scarlet:** I wasn't asking you Evergreen. . I was asking Mira.  
**Mirajane Strauss:** I feel the heat. Hot weather, I guess. I am referring to Jellal Fernandes. (*I wanna tag him in my comment but I am using mobile )  
**Juvia Lockser:** Erza-san ! You're getting married? Don't forget Juvia and Gray-sama for the maid of honor and bestman position!  
**Gray Fullbuster:** WHO TOLD YOU THAT? Oi. Cant you wait? It wasn't mentioned there that there will be a wedding!  
**Lucy Hearfilia:** Gray, you made me think that you are a tsundere over Juvia.  
**Natsu Dragneel :** Lucy Juvia, what Gray thinks is something like this: "YES JUVIA, ILL BE THE BESTMAN, AFTER THEYRE WEDDING, OUR WEDDING IS NEXT KAY? OR YOU PREFER A DOUBLE WEDDING?  
**Lyon Vastia:** This ain't a status about Gray and Juvia Stop it.  
**Ultear Milkovich**: Erza, Jellal is the most dumb liar. What he meant by fiancee is you.  
**I'm Happy:** He llllikes you !

* * *

As you can see, there are 250 comments, I stopped reading at the 17th. Plus, I' m not pleased with these comments. I admit that I am the dumbest of dumb liars. I got bored now, really. I looked at the suggestion panel and saw this application: 'YOU AE INLOVE WITH WHOM?'. What the hell? I say this stupid application is for girls, fangirls indeed. Keep scrolling and a number appeared in the notification icon. It is some game request.

**"Ultear Milkovich invited you to play Y.A.I.L.W.W."**

I clicked it since I am curious on what are those letters stand for. This application is now loading and I have to wait for the 100%. I read some words below the loading bar:  
'Developed by Trimen, in cooperation with Time n' Ice and Take Over Siblings'

So many makers.  
-LOADING COMPLETE-

GAH. Finally!

**Welcome to YAILWW**

**You Are In love With Whom?**

I didn't knew Ultear will play something like this. This game is for girls who were fangirls and girls who play cupid. I don't need to waste my precious time on this. I pressed the Home button but unfortunately, I'm still on the same page instead of the Home Page, and somethimg popped out of nowhere: You can not leave this page unless you complete this quiz.  
Great. Just great. I have no choice but to try this. Though I tried to click the X thing in my brwser but it didn't work. If I turn off the laptop in an incorrect way, I might destroy it and the repair is very far from here.

* * *

**Welcome to YAILWW**

**You Are In love With Whom?**

**In this quiz, you will be answering two stages. Be sure to answer the truth or ELSE.**

**START**

**STAGE 1**

1. Are you :  
(/) Male  
( ) Female

2. How old are you?  
( ) 15-20  
(/)20-29  
( ) 30 and above

**YOU COMPLETED STAGE 1! CONGRATULATIONS|CLICK STAGE 2**

* * *

**STAGE 2**

1. What is your favorite color?

( ) pink

( ) yellow

(/) red

2. You like girls that are ?

( ) fangirl

( ) spinner

(/) strong type

3. That girl must be your ?

( ) fangirl

(/) childhood friend

( ) guild master

( ) spirit

4. If the girl can do something to you, you will let her ...?

( ) spin you, because you lost a match

( ) be her husband, because she is your fangirl ever since she became your guildmate

(/) kill you, you did something bad in the past

( ) open the gate

5. Your rival is ...?

( ) Just your senpai when you were learning your magic

( ) guildmate, I guess

( ) random guys

( ) just a short man with a strange parfum

( ) someone who died

(/) I don't know

6. If you can buy her a gift, you choose?

( ) silver keys, she owned all golden keys (I guess)

(/) strawberry shortcake

( ) won a match

( ) ice sculpture or your own version of plushie toy

7. Choose a pair of colors:

( ) pink and yellow

( ) blue and dark blue

(/) blue and red

( ) gray and colorless

**YOU COMPLETED STAGE 2| CLICK RESULTS **

* * *

"You turned out to be Jellal Fernandes and is in love with Erza Scarlet! You can now press the Home button."

P.S. The results will be posted on your wall and your friends will see this, especially Erza Scarlet. Go confess now!If you won't confess to her, Link Magic is very available with matching chili peppers."

-Ultear Milkovich

* * *

I was tricked dammit. For those people who don't know this, Ultear Milkovich, a wizard can be a witch at the same time, playing cupid. Anyways, I was answering the truth so you can't blame me. Anyways, in Stage 2 Question 1: I can't choose pink or yellow, it's girly so I have no choice but red. I like the strong type to decrease my worries, knowing that she can protect herself at the same time, people around her. If I choose fangirl, I an't bear it just like what Gray is experiencing over the years because of Juvia. In gifts, why would I choose keys? I don't know what kind of keys is this quiz talking about. If plushie toy or ice sculpture, well, I'M NO GRAY. Other thing, that SPIN-GUILDMASTER-MATCH, I think that refers to Lamia Scale's guildmaster. I won't play this kind of stupid quiz again, I rather turn off the laptop even if it is a bit risky.

Now at Home Page, look what my eyes saw first:

**Meredy Milkovich:** Erza S. Fernandes

and with 26 likes. Tch. Before I'll be attacked by comments because of that damn quiz, I immediately logged out and properly turned off my laptop.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1!**

**Thank you for reading this guys. I hope you leave some review, it will truly inspire me to update this fic. Sorry if Jellal is about OOC. Gomenasai!**

**See you guys in the next chapter ! *winks**

**Signed: Everlasting Sunset**

**April 21, 2013**


	2. Her Turn

**Chapter 2 is here, YAY ! Thank you for the people who read this, who gave reviews, added this as one of their story favorites and followed this story. I got 6 reviews, 3 faves, 2 follows! Not bad for Chapter One. Made me happy!**

**Special Thanks:**

_**Reviews:**_

**Shigenku-Otaku 324 -** I'm glad you love this.

**Bayz Sparrow-** Thank you xD

**ScarletXxXKhrymi**- Thank you for admiring my writing style. Um, I didn't have special training LoL xD

**xNightDreamerx**- Yay...I'm updating it nah ~kekek

**EverstarAria- **xDDDD

**AliceBRabit**-Hope you read the chapter 2

_**Faves:**_

_******ScarletXxXKhrymi**_

**EverstarAria**

**JessHazunami**

_**Follows:**_

**********ScarletXxXKhrymi**

**********DiamondAnime**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

I am so frustrated. Really. Who would think that this nonsense status will be attacked by numerous likes-comments-shares. I didn't expect this.  
List of What I didn't expect:  
-many likes,comments, shares  
-teasings  
-especially Ultear and Meredy's comments  
-and this:

**Mirajane Strauss**: Erza ! I just made this fb page: Jellal x Erza (JERZA Couple)

Seriously? Next thing I knew is that it gained 5,000 likes in one minute. Gosh. I'm thinking of deleting this stupid status but this is my biggest amouny of L-C-S, you know: likes, comments, shares.. Got it? In the first place, I shouldn't have created this facebook account. I feel sick reading the comments, just like how Natsu feels about his motion sickness. Anyways, where did I got this idea about this darn status.

* * *

**Flashback:**

I was walking on the streets of Magnolia. This heavenly path I'm walking, a path that will lead me to my paradise, the Cake Shop. Just like any normal day, I am going to buy my beloved Strawberry Shortcake. Matte. Scratch that normal, something is odd around the place. Yeah, that's right, something is really odd.  
I saw this guy proposing to a guy. I mean, a girl of course. I didn't clearly heard on what the guy said but sure thing I heard this: Marry-fiancee-ring. Sigh. I averted my gaze at them and looked at the window. Who could have thought of all people, why would I see the World's Dumbest Liar? Here he is, walking on the street, serious look but handso- I didn't said that, showcasing his tattoo on the world and then he suddenly stopped walking. He looked towards my direction through the window. For heaven's sake, is this person has I-Know-Who-Is -Staring-At-Me device? To clear things, I did not stare at him. Thanks to the greatness of my reflexes, I quickly duck. I think he didn't caught me blushing-NO, I'm not blushing! Back to the topic, why is that guy proposing on this shop. Can't he be more a little romantic? Another thing, someone said 'cut'. They are having a shooting, no wonder they look foreigners. Once again, back to the real point on why I'm here, I am going to buy my cake.

"Excuse me, Mister. Can I have a strawberry shortcake please?"

"Sorry, Er-chan, but the last cake was already bought by that young man there"

The vendor is pointing at someone. I turned to the direction on where was the finger pointing and it turned out to be him. Can't he buy another flavor? Don't tell me his so-called fiancee likes strawberry shortcake. If that's the case, why didn't he choose me instead? OOPS! I didn't said that!

**End of Flashback**

* * *

That was all I remember. Maybe that marry-fiancee-ring is the reason and triggered by me failing to buy my precious cake. Suddenly, a chatbox popped out and it was from him, JELLAL.

.

.

.

.

.

JUST KIDDING. It was from Hibiki.

**Hibiki Lates:**

Hello Erza! You still remember me right?

**Erza Scarlet:**

Of course I remember! Who would forget some flirty guy like you! :P

**Hibiki Lates:**

Great. Are you busy?

**Erza Scarlet:**

Nope.

**Hibiki Lates:**

We are going to release a new app but I want you to try it first if it will work before releasing it to the whole country. Can you try it? Please, this our first project of the Trimen having a collaboration with other groups. It won't take you an hour. Promise! ;

**Erza Scarlet:**

Oh. Okay then.

**Hibiki Lates:**

Thank you! Here's the link: insertsomelinkhere

_Hibiki Lates is now offline._

**Welcome to YAILWW**

**You Are In love With Whom?**

Seriously. I thought it was some fighting game.

Well, why don't we give it a try? Trying this won't hurt me anyway. Or maybe.

* * *

**Welcome to YAILWW**

**You Are In love With Whom?**

**In this quiz, you will be answering two stages. Be sure to answer the truth or ELSE.**

**START**

**STAGE 1**

1. Are you :  
( ) Male  
(/) Female

2. How old are you?  
( ) 15-20  
(/)20-29  
( ) 30 and above

**YOU COMPLETED STAGE 1! CONGRATULATIONS|CLICK STAGE 2**

* * *

**STAGE 2**

1. If you can change your hair color, you'll choose:

( ) pink

(/) blue

( ) orange

2. You like boys that are?

( ) Someone who is always drunk

( ) Someone who is always concern about his parfum

( ) Someone who is a stripper

(/) None of Above

3. That boy must be your ... ?

( ) Fellow S-Class mage with some exceed version of himself

( ) Fellow S-Class mage that carries some alcoholic drink

(/) A childhood friend, at least I know him

( ) All of above

4. That person ..

(/) Almost killed you

( ) Made you faint

( ) Made you go to jail

5. Your rival for him is...

( ) Another drunk person

( ) Just some fangirl

(/) His so-called fiancee

( ) The exceed, I guess

6. What is the craziest thing he ever asked you?

(/) Kill him

( ) Go to mission

( ) Stay away

7. Choose a pair of color:

( ) pink and yellow

( ) blue and dark blue

(/) red and blue

( ) white and green

**YOU COMPLETED STAGE 2| CLICK RESULTS**

* * *

"You turned out to be Erza Scarlet and is in love with Jellal Fernandes. Don't worry, he was lying about the fiancee-thing. Go tell him how you feel about him!"

P.S. The results will be posted on your wall and your friends will see this, especially Jellal Fernandes!

P.P.S. If you won't, I'm sure you haven't tried the Link Magic plus Chili peppers attack. I guess it's about time!

-Ultear Milkovich

* * *

I see what you are doing Ultear. You are playing cupid. Why you have to?

And I guess I need to do some explaining of this quiz before idiots jump to conclusions.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Yehey! I'm done with Chapter 2! Sorry guys, I guess it's not good as the first chapter. You can conclude that this is a bit rushed. Anyways, thank you for reading, I hope you will leave some review. Also, if you want to be updated on this just hit that 'follow' button. It won't kill you. Another thing, I used Hibiki in the chat because of his Archive Magic. And I guess this story has 2-3 chapters left. It has some sorta twist that leads to a sequel.**

**Very very sorry of my mistakes, especially the Chapter 1. I was just using my phone when I was publishing it because our computer got crazy and I didn't have a time to read it again. I'll edit it when this story is done.**

******See you guys in the next chapter !**

**Signed: Everlasting Sunset**

**April 28, 2013**


	3. Their Chat

**I'm back so... YEHEY! Seriously. Sorry for not updating this for weeks, it's supposed to be every Sunday (here in our country). For the new reviews, faves and follows... THANK YOU SO MUCH! I have some announcement, I guess I won't be having a sequel for this because school time is near. My days are really really numbered. Hope you understand. So I guess one chapter more! This is not the last chapter to be clear. Here we go! Reminder, I'll be changing POV's (Erza and Jellal) in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail and Facebook.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3:

Jellal's POV

I found myself staring at my room's ceiling for an hour, thinking about that quiz. Sigh. Does taking that quiz will change my life? I guess no. Wait, why am I answering my own question? Really, you can't blame me for my answers in the quiz, I had _enough_ of lying to other people. Also, it's time to show people that I'm not a liar. I rose up from my bed because I think it's pointless since I'm not sleeping but staring. If stares can melt, the ceiling for sure is gone for good. Walking towards the fridge, I saw my laptop at the corner of my eye. _That stupid thing who caused me in this._ I opened the fridge and realized that I went here for nothing. I'm such a doofus today. Going back to my bed, I never failed to pass a certain table on which I laid my laptop. I stopped and sat on the couch which is near _that_ table. It's pretty obvious on what am I going to do, I turn on my laptop. I then opened a browser, typed the facebook and logged in my account. Look what we have here, it turned out on what I expected to happen. I have many notifications, 61 notification. 93% of them are about the quiz, well mostly comments, likes and the worst: 'blah' tagged you in a comment. I didn't read the comments because it pisses me off but except one.

**Wendy Marvell **Don't worry Jellal-san! You're not alone in taking that test... -insert link here-

I smirked to myself knowing that I'm not the only one. I guess we're fair. I clicked the link and saw the questions and her answers. For a second, I felt victory surrounding me. While reading it, I kept tapping my fingers on the table. I stopped when my phone vibrated. I grabbed my phone and noticed that it was a call from the World's Stupid Cupid, Ultear. Cool! Stupid and cupid rhymes.

"What do you want?" I asked her over the phone.

"So, how's the comments and Erza's results?" she replied.

"What about it? Stop this Ultear. You're embarrassing me to death."

"I'm not embarrassing you! I'm just, I mean we are helping you."

"Helping? I can handle this?"

"Really? Then why do you have her to wait for many years. Are you going to do it when you have white hairs?"

"It's not that. I can't have her. After what I did to her and our friends, do you expect her to accept me or something?"

"You're so- nevermind. By the way, she's online. How about you talk to her or chat her in facebook? Um.. so that you two won't have awkwardness tomorrow in the guild?"

"I'm not going to the guild tomorrow then."

"Are you an idiot? Tomorrow is Fantasia Day, attendance is required."

"Okay fine! I forgot that, but still I won't"

"You left me no choice."

Ultear shouted at someone, I barely heard what she said but I heard this 'Meredy-link-peppers'. I felt nervousness about this. Not this again! I got traumatized.

"Fine, Ultear! Fine!" I retorted at her as I noticed some pink glowing stuff in my wrist.

"Goody, goody! Now go to the conversation list, click her name and start a conversation with her," she guided me what to do as if I'm just a three-year old kid. When she said 'goody, goody', she sounded like Daisy Duck. Don't get me wrong by the way, I do not watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse nor a fan of her.

Since she won't see me if I did click Erza's name, I just told Ultear that I already started a conversation with Erza but I actually didn't. I was surprised when I felt something spicy and hot in my mouth. I bet that was _chili peppers_. I rushed at the kitchen to drink a jar of water. As long as I drank water, the more it getting spicier than normal. I could hear Ultear laughing over the phone and yes, I was still holding it.

"Demi Ulti, sta lahing. Ohey fine. Gaha do it. Just sta this, his." Did I just spoke some alien language? Well then, I shall give you a translation. What I said was this: 'Dammit Ultear, stop laughing. Okay fine. Gonna do it. Just stop this, please.' Makes sense now?

"You think I don't know what the hell you're doing? For all you know mister! We placed a camera inside your house. Now get back to your work!" she ordered me as if she's my boss. This woman is so damn serious for getting me and Erza to be together.

I marched back to my living room. Good thing that Ultear stopped using Meredy's Link Magic. I sat on the couch and bent my back forward so that I can I can see the screen clearly. _'Wherever that stupid camera placed in here...' _I did click Erza's name and typedsomething I-don't-really-know-what. My fingers were shivering and somehow, I can't control it. I'm really nervous. The first sentence I typed to start a conversation with her was this:

**'Are** **you going to the parade tomorrow?"**

I made my phone closer to my mouth. I told Ultear that I started some conversation. After all I have been through, the witch just replied 'Good Luck'. She even reminded me that I have to keep the conversation going or else.

* * *

Erza's POV

**Jellal Fernandes: **Are you going to the parade tomorrow?

I was really happy when he's the first one to start the conversation. I was about to but I do not want him to think that I'm chasing him that much. Oh well, must be a lucky day. I replied, thinking what to say after this.

**Erza Scarlet **

Of course. I do that every year :3 You?

**Jellal Fernandes **

Ah yeah.

And that was the end of our so-called conversation. He didn't respond or open a new topic seven minutes after. Wait, I should be the one to do that since it's my turn.

With that, I minimized the conversation box. I didn't closed it because I'm hoping that he might open a topic. Minutes later, the 'blah- is typin' icon appeared. Yeah! He was typing! Great! I opened the conversation immediately.

_Jellal Fernandes is typing..._

**Jellal Fernandes**

How's the quiz? .

**Erza Scarlet **

Stupid. At least I'm not alone in this.

**Jellal Fernandes**

Lol. Still angry at me?

**Erza Scarlet**

About what?

**Jellal Fernandes **

...the cake

**Erza Scarlet**

Why should I?

**Jellal Fernandes**

Okay.

I'm supposed to type when a certain notification caught my attention: _Ultear Milkovich tagged **you** and **Jellal Fernandes** in a status._

Everyone! Erza and Jellal are chatting in facebook now. Confess now! Confess Now! HAHAHA! -**with 2 others**

**Erza Scarlet**

Ignore Ultear's status.

**Jellal Fernandes**

Okay then... BTW... Can I ask what is the reasons behind your answers in that...

.

.

quiz!

**Erza** **Scarlet **

What the hell? -_-

**Jellal Fernandes**

Look, I'm begging you. I was just blackmailed.

**Erza Scarlet**

Begging? I didn't know you could say something like that. -_-

**Jellal Fernandes**

Please. After this, I won't bother you again. Let's just say that my life is in your hands at the moment.

**Erza Scarlet **

Say it yourself!

**Jellal Fernandes **

Argh. To be fair, I'll also tell you why. :D

**Erza Scarlet**

Fine. Fine. 1) I chose blue because... ya know some codes: Natsu-pink, Ichicya-orange (EWW)...

2) Just I don't like that kind of attitude

3) Childhood friend... for me, they misunderstood my answer. It's not like you're my only childhood friend. Jeez.

That's all I need to explain. Happy?

**Jellal Fernandes**

How about 4,5,6 and 7 ?

**Erza Scarlet**

I'm going to be silent about that

**Jellal Fernandes **

Come on. I dare you Titania! 3:)

**Erza Scarlet **

FINE. I WAS THINKING ABOUT YOU WHEN I ANSWERED THE QUESTIONS BAKA!

**-X*X*X*X-**

I am Titania and I don't turn down any challenge. I have no choice but to tell him the truth. I could feel that he's smirking right now. Someone help me.

* * *

_Jellal's POV _

I'm so happy... I admit that I'm also thinking of her, _who else?_

_**-X*X*X*X-**_

**Jellal Fernandes **

That's nice. The feelings are mutual.

**Erza Scarlet **

Jerk. Care to explain now?

**Jellal Fernandes**

I don't need to explain the reasons behind my answers since you know yourself very well.

**Erza Scarlet**

I really wish I can strike you with my sword.

**Jellal Fernandes **

Do it tomorrow.

**Erza Scarlet **

I will. Really.

**Jellal Fernandes **

I have something to say to you.

**Erza Scarlet **

Go ahead.

**Jellal Fernandes **

Ever since we were young, I already loved you. During the time that darkness conquered me, I had been fighting myself not to hurt you. I almost killed you, you know. When I told you, I had a fiancee, that was the biggest lie I ever made at the same time funny. I mean, that seven years that you were in that island, what kind of girl in their right mind who will have a relationship with a criminal like me. And when you came back, that was the happiest moment but still I destroyed it by saying that stupid lie. Years ago, I said to myself that I can't have you. I might ruin your good reputation. There's no holding back right now, knowing that I can now have you. So... here's the important part: I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE THINGS I'VE DONE BAD TO YOU AND I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME.

And, I love you so much.

**-X*X*X*X-**

I confessed already. Those words, my heart dictated it, not Ultear or Meredy, just my heart. I know that somehow... those words also bruised my ego. Anyway, I'm ready for the consequences, bad or good. I wait for quite 7 minutes but still no reply but she's still online. I messaged her again.

**Jellal Fernandes **

So.. what will you say? :)

Still no reply. I've been tapping here impatiently for almost 23 minutes. God, women these days. Is reading my messages took forever? Unable to control myself, I typed this:

**Jellal Fernandes**

GET THE FVCK OUT! DOES READING MY MESSAGES TOOK FOREVER? -_-

After a minute...

_Erza Scarlet is typing... _

**Erza Scarlet **

YOU MORON! I WAITED FOR DAMN 30 MINUTES TO KNOW WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO SAY AND YOU JUST SAID G.T.F.O. TO ME?

**Jellal Fernandes**

WHAT?!

**Erza Scarlet **

Find it yourself!

_Erza Scarlet is now offline_

What was that? I really don't understand what happened. I refreshed my browser only to find out...

My oh-so-long message and the other one were not sent. The 'unable to send message sign' was present in those messages. Dammit facebook! Meaning to say, the GTFO message managed to send in Erza's and not my important messages. What the hell. I'm so screwed. stupid facebook! Internet!

I really need to apologize. Another new mistake.

* * *

**Gah finally. Chapter 3 is here. Sorry guys that I made you wait for so long. I'll really try my best to update fast! Thanks for the faves/follows/ reviews. Love ya all my dear readers! Hope you read my other fanfic entitled, Messages on the Tree and drop a review! I will also update it as long as possible. Stay tuned for the last chapter! Bye~! ****REVIEW please! I want to know what do you think of this story x)**

**Signed,**

**Vermilion Steps**

**June 2, 2013**

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

V


	4. The Festival 1

**Cheers for myself for updating this story. Yey! I was actually waiting for this story to have 20 reviews which happened week (more than a month, I guess) ago, and that 20th review made me laugh at the same time I felt guilty. Sorry guys for the oh-so late update. Now, here we go! **

**P.S. This is the last chapter part one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail and Facebook.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Today is October 15.

Today is the Harvest Festival.

It is an event held in Magnolia Town to celebrate the harvest.

It is hosted by the Fairy Tail Guild and it occurs once a year.

In the year X784, the **Battle of Fairy Tail** was "added" as an event.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeez. Enough of the facts.

It is quite fresh in my memory on what happened on last year's festivals. Since we are now in year X794, a lot of events were added. NOTE: EXCLUDING the **Battle of Fairy Tail. **The events of last year are the following Miss Fairy Tail, Fantasia Parade, 6-Hour Marathon and Amazing Race. I remembered that I was the 2nd Placer in the marathon and Happy was the first —again. Gajeel and Nastu came last and their punishment was a nonstop four-hour roller coaster ride; thus making them absent in the night's Fantasia Parade. Poor them, having such an extreme motion-sickness. Last year's Miss Fairy Tail, I think that was the first master, Mavis who won. At first, I thought she wasn't allowed to join but she insisted. According to her, she's still a member of Fairy Tail even if she's deceased, plus the rules didn't say that deceased members are not allowed to join. Then we said no but she cried. Poor Laxus and Master, they comforted the first master AGAIN. Another NOTE: Even if Laxus is the current guildmaster (A/N: Please refer to Chapter 1 of this story.), I don't feel like addressing him as 'Master', good thing he doesn't force us to do so. Members of the guild, citizens of Magnolia and visitors from other towns gather at the Guild Building to see the show. But how on earth did the first master one if the non-members couldn't see her? Amazing Race is just like any adventure game. There were three participants in each group. The teams were Crime Sorciere, Raijinshu, Shadow Gear, Take-Over Siblings and other teams that didn't have a specific name. Since Team Natsu is composed of four human mages, Erza was with Juvia and Gajeel. Unfortunately, our team lost, as well as the other teams I reckon to win. The winner in that event was the Shadow Gear. The Fantasia Parade is usually held at night. We, the able members of Fairy Tail, performed some magical stunts. I remembered also that I performed 'Meteor', so I was up in the sky for the whole parade. Perhaps I can say that it is a wonderful opportunity to be part of Fairy Tail. This is the kind of home is all I could ask for.

Today's time is 5:25 a.m. Quite early right? The Assembly time is 5:45 a.m. and the formal opening is 6:00 a.m. From my house, I hurriedly went to the guild. I don't want to be late and it's not in my vocabulary to be late. It's dark and I can see that the sun is slowly rising. As I entered the guild, Mira handed me a pen and a book, a log book rather.

"Ohayou Jellal! Please write your name and the time you came," she said.

"Okay."

I wrote my name and the time I came which was 5:37 a.m. As I finished writing, I handed it to Mira. I glanced around the room and members for sure are quite early unlike last year. In fact, I was the earliest. I walked around and sat on the nearest chair I found. Minutes later, Master Mavis went to the podium and spoke to the microphone.

She greeted, "Ohayou Fairy Tail!"

"Ohayou First!" we replied.

"I will be the hostess of this year's Harvest Fairy Tail. And I'll present you the list of events."

***drumrolls***

Then a scroll appeared and she started reading it.

She cleared her throat, "First Event: Fairy Tail Quiz Bee. One participant per team, the teams in last year's Amazing Race. This is a two-hour quiz and the questions are about the history of Fairy Tail Quiz. The quiz bee will start this 7 a.m., I'll give you 30 minutes to study so you better choose an appropriate candidate. Second Event: Fairy Tail Booth. This is composed of Photo Booth, Handcuff plus Jail Booth, and Horror Booth. This is open to all including non-Fairy Tail members. Third Event: Miss Fairy Tail. Same rules minna, it's in our tradition. Fourth Event: Amazing Race. It's by pair and we will 'randomly' select partners for this. Last Event: Fantasia Parade. I assigned some people to do the making and decorating of the floats. Now, go to your teams so that you can discuss on who will be your representatives. And representatives, please come to me so that I can list your names."

I lazily went to my teammates. Meredy and Ultear gave me puzzling look.

"Didn't sleep well Jellal?" the witch asked then smirking.

"I did have... _Maybe_," I replied.

"You don't seem sure. Did something bad happened yesterday?" Meredy asked. This two people are playing innocent.

"Enough of that. Who is going to be our representative?" I asked them.

They're staring to each other, just some eye-conversation. Ultear broke the contact and looked around somewhere.

"YOU!" they shouted and pointed their fingers in me in unison.

"Me?"

"Yes! You. You know Fairy Tail better than us. _You even know them before we became members,_" Ultear said.

"Alright. You weren't planning something bad, were you?" I asked.

"Of course not," they smiled.

Then I went to the first master to enlist my name.

* * *

**EVENT ONE-LIST OF PARTICIPANTS:**

1. Shadow Gear- Levy McGarden

2. Raijinshuu- Freed Justine

3. Gajeel, Juvia, Erza's Team- Erza Scarlet

4. Crime Sorciere- Jellal Fernandes (*insert linethorugh in Jellal's name*) Ultear Milkovich :P

5. Take-Over Siblings- Mirajane Strauss

6. Exceeds- Carla

7. Team Natsu- Lucy Hearfilia (*insert linethorugh in Lucy's name*) Natsu Dragneel

8. Romeo/Wendy/Asuka's Team- Romeo Conbolt

* * *

"Ohayou Fairy Tail. This is Porlyusica, medical adviser of Fairy Tail. You know I hate humans but I was invited to be the hostess of the event. Contestants, please sit in your appropriate chair. Rules: Cheating is prohibited, wrong spelling is wrong, no coaching and other rules I did not mention."

The sits are arranged by window to window, there are four chairs each row and there are two rows.

I was supposed to be the representative but I'm not really interested. Not that I was avoiding someone but it's just, well nevermind.

Porlyusica-san called the contestants. And guess what, Ultear has been cursing me,** A LOT**. Serves her right.

After two hours, the quiz ended and I didn't expect that we're in the second place. Cheers!

"You did great Ur!" Meredy congratulated Ultear.

"See? My decision is right in replacing my name by your name. If I was the representative, we might be in the second to the last. You know I can't concentrate because—" I told her but she interrupted me.

" Because of what? or _who_?" Ultear asked with that reporter-look of hers.

"Nothing, forget it. I'm going outside, excuse me," I said.

I went outside for fresh air and sat in some random rock. I leaned my back in the wall beside the rock and closed my eyes. _Fresh air, indeed. _My eyes were about to see unicorns and rainbow but then I felt some cold metal in my wrists. I went back to reality then I realized that it was chains.

"Good Morning Jellal! Did you have a wonderful sleep?" Evergreen asked.

"Ye-yeah? What the hell is this?" I asked them.

"We're from the handcuffed booth Jellal," Mira answered.

"Wait. What? Handcuffed with whom?"

"You'll see!" Ultear and Meredy who popped out of nowhere answered my question.

* * *

**Chapter 4 (Last Chapter part 1) is here, yehey :D **

**I'm truly sorry guys that it took me two months to update this. I also apologize that this is such a bad chapter. I'm really busy and I forgot that I have fanfics to continue. I'm trying my best to finish this as well as my other stories. Thank you for reading and I hope you're kind enough to REVIEW this. **

**P.S. I hope you also read and review my other stories. Bye! 'Til the next update :D**

**P.P.S. Please inform me if I have mistakes etc.**

**Signed,**

**Vermilion Steps**

**August 6, 2013**


End file.
